


Matchmakers

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Autistic Keith with Helpful Lance [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is fascinated by humans, Altean bodies get explained a little, Autistic Keith (Voltron), F/M, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Matchmaking, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Shiro needed to work off some energy, so he hit the training deck at basically the middle of the night. He didn't expect Allura to be up, though.





	

Shiro was having another go at the Gladiator, that night. He’d kicked Keith out of the training deck and sent Pidge to bed, checked in with Hunk that he was resting well and then checked Lance to make sure he’d applied his face-masks and stuff to mean he was resting as well. He passed Coran earlier in the halls, who told him Allura was resting and that he should be too. But Shiro was feeling much too restless, so he figured he’d better tire himself out a little.

“End training sequence!”

Blinking as the robot vanished, Shiro turned around and blushed slightly, “Allura?”

Sure enough, there she was at the entrance of the room, dressed in a long sleeping robe (that looked very cute on her, damnit, how could she look that perfect at this time of night) and cloak, blinking sleepily into the room.

“What are you doing still awake?” Allura asked, walking further into the room, “You should be resting like the others. Even Coran’s gone to sleep.”

“Sorry, Princess. I was feeling restless and needed to work the extra energy off.” Shiro explained, feeling slightly self conscious; he was pretty sweaty from the work out, he doubted he looked appealing, “May I ask why you’re up so late then?”

Allura’s scales glowed faintly (the equivalent of a blush, Lance had started calling it) and she shrugged, “I merely needed some air. Anyway, could you perhaps tell me what could have caused you to have such an energy spike? Is that common in humans?”

Shiro smiled (he was surprised when he found out Allura was fascinated by anything human, but always made sure she knew she could speak to any of them) and shrugged, “Sometimes. Some humans have lots of energy to spare and stay up late while others don’t, it usually depends on age or if an individual is healthy. Sometimes when we do very little during the day, the energy we’d normally use would keep us up late. Or we can have things on our minds that force us to keep thinking about them.”

“I think I understand.” Allura stated, offering Shiro a drink, “Is there anything bothering you then?”

Shiro took the drink with a small smile and shook his head, “Not bothering me so much as I think it’s bothering Lance and Keith.”

Allura’s ears stood at attention, “Something’s bothering Lance?”

Shiro knew Allura and Lance had gotten rather close these last few months in the castle, bonding mostly over being the only two people who put any effort into their appearance besides one tube of eyeliner or (gasp) just a splash of water in the face. Perhaps he could enlist her help in his plan of action.

“Well, we all know Lance and Keith are mostly just dancing around each other because they can’t get up the courage to admit they like each other.” Shiro explained.

Allura nodded in agreement, “Lance refuses to confide in me about his obvious attraction to Keith, but I have heard him telling Hunk about it. One of the mice accidentally heard the whole conversation and couldn’t look at either for them for a week.”

Shiro chuckled, “Yeah, Keith has gone from complaining about him to pining after him to me for a while and there are some things he’s said I wish I could unhear.”

“What’s the plan, then?” Allura asked, “I’m assuming you’re bringing it up because you’d like it if the two of them could merely confess their feelings and you have a plan to set in action.”

“Nothing in stone, so, do you think you could help me? I’m not very experienced when it comes to romance, but I am pretty good with Keith.” Shiro suggested, “I know what makes him meltdown and how to avoid it.”

“I’m afraid I’m also lost in this romance, but Lance has explained to me what makes him upset.” Allura smiled, “I’m sure between the two of us, we’d managed to work out something.”

Shiro nodded, “Then let’s do it.”

The two exchanged a smile and ended up talking rather late into the night and in great detail about their plans.


End file.
